


Alpha and Omega

by Gayshipnonbinary



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Jack doesn't exist, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mpreg, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipnonbinary/pseuds/Gayshipnonbinary
Summary: Hotch calls Reid to the bar to talk, and he reveals a major secret which leads to some fun at Reid's place, and someone pregnant.





	1. The Beautiful Relationship of The Trans And The NonBinary

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are loved. And this is smutty. Sorry if the smut part is poorly written. I've never written smut before.

When Reid got the call from Hotch about them needing to talk, he got worried. Hotch NEVER called someone just to TALK. 

Reid got in his car and headed down to the Black River Bar. Inside, he found Hotch sitting at the bar, and he still had his suit on. It was empty except for a few guys playing pool and a couple watching a football game. 

Reid sat down next to Hotch and ordered a water. "Didn't think you would actually come." Said Hotch, already slurring words. "Aaron, how much have you had to drink already?" Asked Spencer as he sipped his water. The bartender looked at him, "Four glasses." He said. "Aaron!" Spencer looked at Hotch in horror.

"What?" Asked Hotch, "I need to be kinda out of it when I tell you this." "What?" Asked Reid.  
"I'm a trans man, who is also gay. I also love you Spencer." Spoke Aaron at a very fast pace. Spencer stared at him. "A-Aaron, I-I don't know what to say." Replied Spencer as he looked at Aaron. "Reid, I. LOVE. YOU." Aaron sounded out every word. "I understand that, and, I love you too, Aaron." Spoke Reid as he reached for Aaron's hand, "I'm bi and nonbinary, but I use male pronouns." 

"Well, that's, great." Slurred Aaron as he turned to Spencer. "Yes, it is." Said Spencer as he stood up. "Well, how about we get out of here?" He said as he got Aaron to his feet. Aaron leaned on Reid to steady himself. "Hah, I had too much, I guess." He laughed as the younger man led him to his car. 

After they got situated in Reid's car, Aaron turned to him, "How about we go back to your place, and we have some fun." Teased Aaron as he removed his tie. Spencer looked up at him, "W-what?" He stammered as he started the car. "Come ON Spencer." Replied Hotch as he trailed his fingers down Reid's arm. Reid felt his crotch grow warm, he had loved Hotch since the day he met him, and this, this was a dream come true. "Well, I guess we can." Said Reid as he backed the car out and headed to his apartment.

 

After Reid got Aaron into the apartment, Aaron pulled his jacket off. "Well, where is the bedroom?" He asked as Reid got his shoes and coat off. "Down the hall and to the right." He said, "I'll be there in a minute." Hotch rushed off down the hall and into the bedroom. 

Reid headed there after taking his daily vitamin C pill. When he entered the bedroom, he found Aaron staring at the mirror. "Um, Hotch?" He asked as he approached. "It's Aaron, and, um, since I have girl parts and you have boy parts, um, y'know." He said "Um, you want to have a baby?" He asked. "YES!" Reid grabbed his hand, "Hot-Aaron, you are drunk, you don't know if you really want this." "YES I DO!" Yelled Aaron as he pulled his pants off. Aaron grabbed Spencer and said, "Let's do this." Reid shook his head, even though he had wanted this for so long, he couldn't, "NO Aaron." He said as he turned, "Let's get you home." "Spencer....please." said Hotch. Spencer turned back around, and was met by a long, passionate kiss from Hotch. Reid felt himself get turned on as Hotch grabbed his ass and forced them onto the bed. 

Reid moaned as Aaron trailed kisses down his neck. Hotch tried to undo his shirt buttons, but he was still very drunk. "Hotch, I'll get them." And with that, they were off. Reid got Aaron's shirt off, then, he stared at the scars from Aaron's too surgery. "Aaron, these scars, they are beautiful." He said as he ran his finger along one. "Thank you" said Aaron as he started his kissing again. Hotch continued his kisses down Spencer's chest until he got down to his belly button. He kissed along the waist of Reid's pants, and finally, he tugged them off which freed Spencer's erection. Spencer moaned as Hotch trailed his fingers along Reid's thighs and then back up to his neck. Aaron kissed him as he worked Reid's pants off, and grabbed his length. Spencer moaned in unison with Aaron's hand as it moved up and down along him. Aaron removed his boxer's and pushed Reid's length into his vagina, which hurt without lube, but the pain was worth it. Aaron moaned as Reid got on top of him, and started thrusting his hips into him. "Yea, you like that big boy." Teased Reid as Aaron moaned and nodded. Aaron rubbed his hands along Reid's chest, which got him closer and closer to.. "A-Aaron, I'm-I'm gonna...ahhh" sighed Reid as he exploded into Aaron. Aaron moaned as Reid exited him, and they laid down to sleep for the rest of the Friday night. 

Reid woke in the morning to Aaron's arms around him, and a pleasent memory of sex from the night before.


	2. Woah Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a round of sex, Hotch ends up pregnant, but how will Reid take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accept this fluff.

Spencer was awaken by the man who WAS laying next to him, as he sat up and ran to the bathroom. "Aaron?" Called Spencer as he got up and walked to the bathroom. Hotch was bent over the toilet, throwing up. 'Hangover' thought Spencer as he filled the cup on the sink with water for Aaron. 

"Thank you" said Aaron as he grabbed the cup. He took a sip, then dropped the cup and hurled again. "Aaron!?" Said Spencer as he bent down to rub Aaron's back. "I'm fine, I just, I think I'm hungover." Murmured Aaron as he sat up. "But, I want to get onto the couch in the living room, with a bucket for just in case." "Okay, I can do that." Said Reid as he helped Aaron up and to the living room. 

"Spencer." Said Aaron as he sat down, "Can you go buy something for me?" "Yea, I can. What do you need." Said Spencer, but he knew what was coming. "I-I need a pregnancy test." Stuttered Aaron as he reched his hand to his abdomen. 

Spencer watched him prod it, and draw in a quick breath. "Its...firm." Sighed Aaron as Spencer reached to press it with his fingers. It was firm. "I'll be back, just, I need to get dressed first." Said Spencer as he headed to his room, trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

 

Spencer arrived at the apartment to find Aaron examining his book shelves. "I have the test!" Called Spencer as he walked in the door. "Good." Said Aaron as he walked to Reid, and kissed him. Spencer looked taken aback. "I love you Aaron." He said. "So, its official I guess." Laughed Aaron as he grabbed the box and headed to the bathroom. "Yes, I guess so." Laughed Reid.

"Spence, get in here." Called Aaron after about ten minutes waiting for the results. "Yea?" Asked Spencer as he entered the bathroom. "Look" said Aaron as he showed him the stick.  
"So, two lines means pregnant, one line means not pregnant?"  
"Yes"  
"And that is two lines?"  
"Yes!"  
"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Yelled Spencer as he hugged and kissed Aaron. "We're gonna be parents!" Laughed Aaron as they hugged. "We'd better get you into a doctor soon." Said Spencer as he led Aaron into the kitchen to get them water. "You'll need to start drinking lots of fluids, for the baby." Said Spencer as they sat down at the table. "Yea, I just can't believe we are gonna be parents!" Laughed Hotch. "How are we gonna tell the team?" Asked Reid. "When the time is right." Said Aaron.

Spencer sighed, "Yea, but right now, let me call the doctor and get you an appointment."

\---Three Weeks Later---

"Hello, I'm Dr. Selic, and I presume you are Aaron Hotchner." The doctor pointed to Aaron. "Yes ma'am, I am Aaron Hotchner." "Well, I read that you are here for an...ultrasound?" She glanced up at Aaron, and he nodded. "Well, if you would just lay down right here," Dr. Selic patted the table that Aaron hoisted himself up on to.

Dr. Selic rubbed the gel on Aaron's lower abdomen, and then took the wand and moved it around the area until a little grey blob appeared. "And that little grey area right here, is the baby." Said the doctor as she pointed to the screen. 

"That's them?" Asked Aaron as tears formed in his eyes. Spencer grabbed his hand. "They are beautiful" remarked Spencer as the doctor hit a button twice, and two pictures printed. She handed one to each of them, and then cleaned off Aaron's stomach.

"The baby is healthy and is 3 1/2 weeks old. Almost a month. Are you experiencing morning sickness.." the doctor listed symptoms, asked questions about diets and other various things.

By the time they left, Aaron was told to start taking vitamin supplements, but other than that, they were doing good. 

Once they got back to the apartment, Spencer started working on dinner. A couple chicken breasts for protein, and a salad, while Aaron drank a cup of apple juice while he scrolled through the news on his phone. He had started to put his hand on his stomach all the time, in a protective way, and Spencer always held onto him at night, like a protective wall.

"Aaron, dinner!" Called Spencer as Aaron came from the bedroom. They had moved Aaron into Spencer's apartment, and made the spare room into the baby's room. They had a crib and clothes, but that was it so far. Next week, they were going to head to the courthouse to sign marriage papers, and then they'd tell the team about the pregnancy and the marriage.

"I'm coming." Laughed Aaron as he sat down. "I'm starving." He said as he started to cut his chicken. "Well, we also have salad, so, once you finish your chicken, you can eat some salad." Suggested Reid as he sat down. "Yeff, okway." Said Aaron as he shoveled food into his mouth. 

"If you are this bad three weeks in, I can't wait for when you're 7 months." Laughed Spencer as they ate.


	3. Moving Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer prepare for the baby, try to figure out how to tell the team, and have some great sex. Very smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS OF SMUT. I will try to write it well.

Aaron was now three months along, and when he woke up one Saturday morning and looked in the mirror, his world shook. "Spencer !!" Yelled Aaron and Spencer ran into the room. "What??" He asked.

Aaron looked down at his waist, then back up at Spencer. "My pants won't button." He had tears falling down his cheeks. "Aww, babe." Said Spencer as he stepped forward and put his hands on Aaron's cheeks and lifted his face to his. "I'm a fat mess." Said Aaron.

"No, you aren't. This just means the baby is growing and is healthy." Explained Spencer as they sat on the bed. "B-but, do you still love me?" He asked. "Aaron, I don't care what you look like, I will ALWAYS love your beautiful body and personality." Said Spencer as he kissed Aaron passionately on the lips.

Aaron pulled away and said, "Since my pants are falling off, how about we get them, ALL the way off." He said with a hint of lust. "Yes." Said Spencer as he pulled Aaron off the bed and slammed him into the wall, slamming his mouth to his.

Spencer worked his tongue into Aaron's mouth and grabbed a taste of Aaron's mouth. Their tongues slide in and out of each others mouths.  
Aaron pulled back and slid Spencer's sweatpants down over his hips, then slid his own pants and shirt off. Spencer pulled his t-shirt off and moved his mouth back onto Aaron's.

Spencer backed Aaron to the corner of the bed, and when Aaron felt the edge of the bed press into his back, he fell onto it, Spencer following.  
Soon, they had worked each others boxers off, and were kissing each other again. Tongues moving all over cheeks and teeth. Spencer slid his mouth down to Aaron's collarbone and bit him, hard enough to leave a mark and to claim him. Aaron moaned as Spencer trailed kisses along his collarbone, surgery scars and neck, occasionally biting and sucking on skin.

Spencer got into the drawer, and got the condom and lube. He slid the condom on and lubed up, then pushed himself into Aaron, thrusting his hips into him. Aaron moaned and whimpered as he got close to his climax. "Spence, I'm-I'm...ahhhh." he sighed as he came. Spencer emptied himself in his condom with one last huff, then, pulled out of Aaron.

He got a rag and cleaned them up, then, flopped into bed next to Aaron. "Babe, that was fucking awesome." Laughed Aaron. Spencer laid his hand on Aaron's slight baby bump, "Well, you did good too." Laughed Spencer as Aaron snuggled close to him and they fell asleep.

One good thing about Aaron being 12 weeks, was the fact that the morning sickness was gone.

Since Aaron had taken Testosterone as a teen, he wouldn't have most of the symptoms like mood swings, swollen ankles and feet, among other various things. Not having horrible and weird cravings, though he still had minor cravings like for chips or something, was a good thing.

Spencer and Aaron sat on the couch, watching t.v, Aaron convinced him to take his, when Aaron asked, "When is the next appointment?" "Tomorrow, why?"  
"In four months along and we should be able to feel the baby kick, and find the gender." Said Aaron. "I hope it's a girl." Said Spencer. "Why?" Asked Aaron as he shifted to stare at Spencer. "Just to see all the pink." Laughed Spencer. Aaron looked at him, and then started laughing too. They were gonna be great parents.

\----Three Days Later----

"How do I look?" Aaron walked out of the dressing room with a new suit on. Spencer looked him up and down, "It hides the bump, so, it looks good." He finally answered.

Aaron looked at him, "Thankfully, no one has asked about my recent, weight gain." He laughed as he walked back into the dressing room and put on his other clothes. 

They checked out and headed to Spencer's car. "The next appointment is in two weeks, and that's when I'll be 4 1/2 months, and far enough to see the gender and feel movement." Said Aaron as they got in and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I can't wait to see them." Said Spencer as they drove home, hands intertwined.

 

When they walked into the apartment, they headed to the baby's room to start the painting process. They had bought green and orange paint the day before and they wanted something gender neutral. They would give the baby the name Alex Jo. It was a non gender conforming name. "Now, to start." Sighed Spencer as they opened the paint cans and got to business.


	4. Telling The Team, and, Getting Married??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer have a sit down with the team, and after that, they talk about getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, well, maybe. Mostly fluff.

"You ready?" Called Aaron as he grabbed his bag from the closet. They were heading to work, and today, they were going to tell the team."Yea, I'm coming" Replied Spencer as he grabbed his keys and followed Aaron out the door.

Once they got to the office they called everyone into the meeting room. "What's wrong?" Asked JJ as they filed in. "Nothing, we just have something very important to tell you." Replied Spencer as every took a seat. 

Aaron and Spencer stayed standing, but right next to each other. "Now, we should start off with the fact that, um, how do I say this." Said Aaron, and then, Spencer grabbed his hand. "We are dating and are planning on going to the courthouse and getting married soon." Said Spencer as fast as he could. 

Everyone just stared, so Aaron continued, "And, as you know, I am a trans man and still have a uterus, which means I can still birth children. What I'm trying to say is, I'm pregnant." Said Aaron.

Morgan stood up, and walked out of the room. JJ, Lewis, and Garcia errupted into hugs and congratulations and love. Rossi and Luke also joined in on the complimenting part. "How far are you?" Asked JJ. "4 1/2 months, I go tomorrow to find out the gender." Replied Aaron. "Can we see, or do you just wanna show us ultrasound pictures." Said Garcia. "I can show you." Said Aaron as he unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his shirt, and removed his jacket. 

There was a little round bump, not too big yet, but it was getting slightly bigger everyday. "Awwww!" Squealed Garcia as she looked "Have you got godparents yet??" She asked eagerly. "No. We haven't even told my mom yet." Said Spencer wearily. "We are heading to the courthouse in a couple days to get married though."

"Well, I wish you two the best of luck-" said Rossi, when he suddenly sucked in a breath, "Does Strauss know?" He whispered. "No." Replied both Aaron and Spencer. Rossi looked at them with a worried expression. "Be careful when you tell her, okay?" He said "We will," they replied together, again.

\----Doctor's Office----

"Hello again guys." Said Dr. Selic as they walked into the ultrasound room. "Hi." They both replied as Spencer stood next to the chair, and Aaron sat down on it. "So, you are now, 4 1/2 months?" Asked the doctor. "Yes." Replied Aaron as he pulled his shirt up.

You could tell he was pregnant now. His belly looked like a bowl had been set on it. Spencer grabbed his hand as the doctor applied the gel, and set the wand on his stomach.

As she moved it around, a grey blob appeared. You could tell it was a baby with little legs and arms and- "Would you like to know the gender today?" "Well, I can see that that is a little girl." Replied Spencer as Aaron started crying. "We're gonna have a little girl." He said as Spencer hugged him. 

The doctor cleaned him up and printed a couple pictures, then they were out. "Spencer, we're gonna have a little girl." Said Aaron as they drove home. "I know, and I can't wait for her to come." Replied Spencer. "I know, but, the pain won't be fun, and just think, tomorrow we'll be married!" He laughed as they pulled into the apartment building.

\----COURTHOUSE----

"And just sign here and it will be official." Explained the clerk. "Okie Dokie." Said Spencer as he signed, as did Aaron. "Welp, it's official, I now pronounce you Mr. Spencer Reid and Mr. Aaron Reid. Have a great marriage!" 

Aaron and Spencer walked down the courthouse stairs, holding hands. Aaron had the other hand on his bump. "It's official." Said Spencer as he smiled that goofy smile and pushed the hair out of his face. "I'm happy." Said Aaron. "At least telling Strauss should be easier. You'll have to get the name on your badge updated." Pointed out Spencer as they walked to the car.

Aaron shook his head, "She will have our heads when I tell her that." "I'll be there with you." Pointed out Spencer. "Yea, you'll be there with me." Repeated Aaron as he kissed Spencer before getting in the car to head home.

\----Strauss's Office----

"Come on in agents." Called Strauss as Aaron and Spencer walked in. "What do you have to tell me?" She asked as Spencer sat down and Aaron stayed standing. "Something very important that we'll show you." Replied Spencer as Aaron started to unbutton his shirt.

"Agent Hotchner what ar-" Strauss started as Aaron pulled his shirt open, revealing his bump. Strauss stared at him, wide eyed. "What in the FUCK!?" She yelled as she slammed her hands down on her desk.

"I hope you are just gaining weight and that is NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS." Yelled Strauss as Aaron rebuttoned his shirt. "Um, Strauss?" Squeaked Spencer. "I hope you have better news." Replied Strauss as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"Aaron is not agent Hotchner anymore, he is agent Reid, while I am doctor Reid." Said Spencer as he stood up and stared Strauss down. Aaron walked up behind him. "Strauss, I'm trans, I still have a vagina and a uterus. I can bear children." Explained Aaron as Strauss began scribbling something down on a document.

"What are you doing?" Asked Spencer as he realized. "Strauss." "You are both suspended until Aaron has the baby, or, you can get back sooner if he has an abortion." The words dripped with venom. 

Spencer stood up so fast the chair fell backwards, "Now you listen here, I helped create that baby and if you think we'll get her aborted, you are wrong." Said Spencer, voice strong.

Strauss looked up, her eyes had a slight glint of fear, but it was quickly lost as she replied, "Do you want to get fired, Doctor Reid?" A smirk spreading across her face. Reid stared back, no emotion, then he spun on his heel and out of her office.

He made his way down the stairs, to the elevator, down to the first floor, and then out the door to the car.

Aaron arrived at the car about 10 minutes later, he was carrying their bags along with two slips of suspension. Aaron got in the car and tapped Spencer. He looked up, his eyes puffy from crying. "Oh, Spence." Said Aaron as he hugged him. Spencer started crying again until he fell asleep in the car, Aaron holding him.


	5. Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Aaron deal with being suspended, and homophobia from one of their "friends" *cough, Morgan, cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS GONNA BE SOME BITCHY REID. And sorry!!! I've been so busy that I didn't have time to work!

\----3 Days Later----

"Spence, get in here please." Called Aaron from their room. "Ye- Whoa." Said Spencer as he entered the room. It's like Aaron had ballooned overnight. "Somebody is growing." Laughed Aaron.

"You can say that again." Said Spencer as he approached Aaron. "Haha why don't y- Spencer, the baby just kicked." Said Aaron as a smile spread across his face.

"Really?" Asked Spencer as he walked closer. Aaron grabbed his hand and set it on his stomach. There was a small movement. "She really is..." trailed off Spencer as she kicked and kicked and kicked.

Over the next couple days, Alex kicked and kicked. She moved about, causing Aaron to have cramps. The two were bored with not being able to go to work.

There was a knock on the door and Spencer ran to it. As he pulled it open, he noticed a familiar face. "Morgan." He said as Morgan entered from the hallway. 

"Hey Reid." He said as he took his coat off. The last time Spencer had seen Morgan was when he stormed off after they told him the good news. 

"Hi.." replies Spencer as he sat down at the table, Morgan followed. "What are you doing kid?" Asked Morgan, worry in his voice.

Spencer looked at him, and just went off, "What am I DOING!? I AM SPENDING MY LIFE WITH THE MAN I LOVE AND IN 3 MONTHS, I'LL MEET MY DAUGHTER!" Yelled Spencer, "I'm sorry that you are homophobic or transphobic or whatever, but I will continue my life as it is, with the man I love." He finished.

Morgan stared at him, "I'm sorry, but I just don't promote this lifestyle. You shouldn't have done this Reid." He said, clearly worried.

"What exactly did I DO?" Asked Spencer. "Got our leader pregnant and got yourself suspended, plus you two got married!" Yelled back Morgan. "You screwed up!" "How in the FUCK DID I SCREW UP!?" Yelled Spencer as he stood up, "Derek Morgan, you were always there for me, but now, I want you to get out of my house." He said, calmer.

Morgan stared at him in disbelief, "W-what? Reid, I-I didn't mean-" "Get. Out." "Reid..." "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Morgan stood up, went to the door, and walked out.

\----2 months later----

"6 1/2 months along, you have about 2 months left." Said Dr. Selic as she checked up on Aaron. "Only two months left, hmm." He said as he set his hand on his stomach. Aaron was clearly pregnant now. They got strange looks in public now, but the could care less

. 

They had gotten their wedding rings, and Aaron's had Spencer's name on it, and vice versa for Spencer. Spencer and Morgan were still at odds, they hadn't made up in the slightest, but, oh well.

They returned home and sat down in the living room. Spencer grabbed the remote and flipped on ZNN, seeing the news. "Oh shit." Muttered Spencer as scenes of havoc flashed across the screen.

"I'm standing here in the middle of where a major earthquake hit Mexico last night at around 3:17 a.m." explained the reporter as she ran off to help people.

"My phone says it was an 8.6." Said Aaron "Freakin tectonic plates, huh? Getting back at us for drilling and stuff." Replied Spencer.

Aaron laughed, "You're so funny." He said sarcastically. Spencer blushed, "Haha, yea." "What's up?" Asked Aaron as he tilted his face up to Spencer's. "Ah, it's nothing, just, it's nothing." Sighed Spencer as Aaron grabbed his hand. 

"Tell me." He said in his old Unit Chief voice. "That's not gonna work, Aaron." Laughed Spencer as Aaron tried to look serious, but also tried not to smile. "Aaron, you are stupid." Laughed Spencer as she grabbed Aaron and kissed him.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, you are one HELL of a kisser." Said Aaron after they pulled apart. "Yea? Well, let's just see how 'good' I really am." Laughed Spencer as he pulled Aaron to his feet and drug him to their bedroom.

\----Three Days Later---- 

"Spencer!" Yelled Aaron as he rushed down the hallway, well, as fast as he could, considering he was 6 1/2 months pregnant. Aaron stumbled and leaned against the wall, "Fuck," he muttered. He looked down as he wrapped his hands around his bump. 'I'm not that far, my water shouldn't have broken' he thought as Spencer appeared around the corner and ran to him. 

"Aaron!" He yelped as he stopped in front of the older man. "My wa- ARGH!" Screamed Aaron as a contraction hit him, a rather hard contraction. "What in the living FUCK!" Yelled Aaron as his knees buckled. Spencer caught him and hauled him into the bathroom.

"Lay down." Commanded Spencer as he helped Aaron to lay down. "I'm gonna take your pants off, okay?" Asked Spencer. "Just get her out!!" Screamed Aaron as he got hit with another contraction. Spencer unbuckled his belt, undid the button, and pulled his pants down. 

Spencer's skin went cold as he saw what was happening. "Aaron, she's coming!" He yelled as he grabbed a towel and set it down on the floor. Spencer watched as Aaron was hit with wave after wave of contractions. Aaron felt the pressure of the baby pushing on his lower abdomen. He felt one huge contraction, and that's when Spencer said, "She's here!" Spencer caught her in a towel as she came into the world.

He cleared her nose and throat, then got a scalpel from his First Aid kit, and he cut the cord. Spencer listened to the cry of their daughter. "Welcome to the world little cutie." Said Spencer as he looked at Alex, she had bright brown eyes, and a few dark hairs.

Spencer grabbed a laundry basket from the corner and set her in there as he cleaned Aaron up and got him up. Aaron looked at his daughter as Spencer handed her to him. "Alex..." he said as tears rushed down his cheeks. "She's beautiful." Laughed Spencer as they all sat there, one big and happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> I will regularly update this, along with my other fic.


End file.
